


Every Household Needs a Pig

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animals, Briefly Mentioned Previous Pet Death, Bringing Home a Pet, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pigs, Pines Family Fluff, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mabel didn't really talk about this with her folks before bringing Waddles home -but sure they'll understand how important he is to her!She hopes...
Relationships: Mabel Pines & Waddles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Every Household Needs a Pig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



“Well. Of all of the things I expected you to bring home from your summer with your Grunkle Stan…I didn’t expect you to bring a pig.”

Waddles responded to Mabel’s mother’s voice by oinking pleasantly. 

“I got lucky when I saw him at the fair,” Mabel explained. “Didn’t I? Huh, didn’t I, you cutie wootie?”

Another oink came from the pig, who settled down right by Mabel’s feet.

“I must admit,” her father said, watching while Dipper shoveled cereal into his mouth and tried not to direct their morning conversation onto him, “he might be good for the house. Is he a watchpig?”

“He can be,” Mabel said. “He did live through some weird stuff while we were with the Grunks.”

“That had to have been weird in general,” her mother observed, archly but fondly.

“The best kind of weird,” said Mabel.

“That so, Dip?” their father asked.

“Mmm hmm,” said Dipper, finishing his cereal, his eyes darting as what had happened over the last few months’ time probably played behind his eyes. His twin shot him a hopeful look, and he gave her a smile before glugging down some juice.

“Well, we always wanted you to meet your Grunkle Ford. I’m glad that whatever was wrong between him and Grunkle Stan’s been settled,” their mother said. She reached down and gently petted Waddles between the ears, then gently scratched his bristly chin. “Do you promise to feed Waddles? And walk him on a leash? And make sure he has water, and to keep him clean and exercised?” 

The twins’ mother had given them this exact speech when Mabel and Dipper had gotten their twin goldfish, Blinky and Inky (minus the walking part), at the tender ages of four. They’d done a good job – mostly, and for a couple of little kids – but the goldfish had lasted as long as goldfish last. Dipper had helped Mabel do her research, and she knew how long as pig could live, and she was determined to make Waddles happy.

“Yep! I got plenty of practice when we were together at the Mystery Shack,” Mabel said.

“I hope so,” her father said. “But the city isn’t the wilderness, Mabel. Be very careful with him.”

“I will be!” Her eyes went round, wide and shiny. “Is that a yes?”

Their parents traded a look. “Yep. After school, be sure to walk him, and we’ll go to the pet store and figure out what sort of bed a pig needs – ow, my ears!” said their mother. Mabel’s decibel-defying shriek of joy filled the room.

Mabel grinned, hugging her favorite piggy, knowing she had a good – if non-human – friend for life.


End file.
